6. Jugendnationalturnier
Das 6. Nationale Jugendfußballturnier war ein Turnier für Grundschüler und Grundschul- sowie Vereinsmannschaften, welches augetragen wurde, um den japanischen Meister zu bestimmen. Es fand vom 27. Juli bis zum 02. August bei Yomiuri Land in der Nähe von Tokyo statt, an dem 48 Jugendmannschaften, zunächst in Gruppen- dann in Ausscheidungsspielen teilnahmen. Vorgeschichte Das Turnier sollte bereits zum 6. Mal aufgrund der steigenden Popularität des Spiels ausgetragen werden. Dazu trug unter anderem auch beim vorhergehenden 5. Jugendnationalturnier die Mannschaft der Shutetsu Grundschule bei. Das Team um Genzo Wakabayashi gewann alle seine Spiele ohne ein Gegentor zuzulassen. Dies ermutigte und spornte auch andere Mannschaften an, am Nationalturnier teilzunehmen. Der Standard des Turniers hob sich von Jahr zu Jahr und es wurden anstatt der Grundschulmannschaften immer mehr Vereins- und Auswahlmannschaften gebildet um mitzuhalten. Eine dieser Mannschaften war beispielsweise der Nankatsu SC. Qualifikation Für das Turnier wurden aus rund 4800 Mannschaften die 48 stärksten Mannschaften ganz Japans ermittelt. So wurden Qualifikationsrunden im Voraus in den 47 Präfekturen Japans durchgeführt. Eine Ausnahme bildete die Präfektur Hokkaido. Hier wurden 2 Mannschaften ermittelt, um die Teilnehmerzahl auf gerade 48 aufzurunden. Als Vertreter für dieses Turnier qualifizierte sich für Nord-Hokkaido die Furano Grundschule. Vertreter von Süd-Hokkaido wurde Hidaka Soccer Section. Wichtige Qualifkationsturniere: * Shizuoka-Qualifikation * Saitama-Qualifikation * Nord-Hokkaido-Qualifikation Bekannte qualifizierte Mannschaften und ihre Präfekturen: Austragungsort Wie schon beim 5. Nationalen Jugendfußballturnier wurde das Yomiuri Land in der Nähre von , einer Vorstadt von Tokyo, als abermaliger Austragungsort gewählt. Dies ist ein sehr beliebter Freizeit-, Sport- und Vergnügungspark, welcher u.a. auch über eine größere Anlage mit mehreren (mindestens 8) Fußballfeldern verfügt. Alle Partien des Turniers fanden ausnahmslos auf den Spielfeldern des Yomiuri Lands statt. Deshalb bezogen die Teilnehmer währrend des siebentägigen Turniers Quartier im Yomiuri-Landhaus, einer der Unterbringungsmöglichkeiten des Parks. Turniermodus und Ablaufplan 400px|right|thumb|Turniermodus Das Turnier fand in den Sommerferien siebentägig vom 27. Juli eingeleitet von der Eröffnungsfeier und fand seinen Abschluss mit dem Finale und der Siegerehrung am 02.August. Die Eröffnung begann mit dem Einlauf der Teilnehmer. Kurz darauf folgte das Sportlergelöbnis der Spieler, "Die Spiele sportlich fair zu bestreiten... und offen aufrichtig zu kämpfen." Gehalten wurde sie vom Kapitän des Nankatsu SC, Tsubasa Ohzora in Vertretung für den Vorjahressieger. Nach den Eröffnungsfeierlichkeiten wurden die 48 Mannschaften wurden in 8 Gruppen mit je 6 Teilnehmern von den jeweiligen Mannschaftskapitänen gelost. Um die beiden ersten Mannschaften zu ermitteln wurden somit insgesamt 120 Partien - 15 in jeder Gruppe - ausgetetragen. Bemerkenswert ist dies vor allen Dingen, da für die Gruppenphase nur 3 Tage (28.- 30. Juli) eingeplant waren. Die Partien fanden, bis auf das Halbfinale und das Viertelfinale, parallel auf den Feldern statt und hatten zudem aufgrund der Alterklasse der Spieler eine Länge von 40 Minuten (2 Halbzeiten a 20 Minuten). Ab dem Achtelfinale wurde das Turnier dann im K.o-System ausgetragen. Eine Partie um den 3. Platz war nicht vorgesehen. Turnierablaufplan: Ergebnisse Gruppenphase Gruppe 1 Da sich mehrere Titelfavoriten in Gruppe 1 befanden, richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit und das Interesse der Zuschauer auch dementsprechend auf diese Gruppe. Betroffen waren vor allem die Begegnungen der drei Mannschaften vom Nankatsu SC, Meiwa FC und von Hanawa. Diese Partien zählen auch zu den Höhepunkten des Turniers. Eine davon war mit dem Eröffnungsspiel und "vorgezogenem Finale" die Begegnung zwischen Nankatsu und Meiwa. Diese endete für Nankatsu aufgrund eines Unachtsamkeitsmoments am Schluss der Begegnung unglücklich mit einer 6:7-Niederlage. Überraschender war es, dass der souveräne Meiwa FC (mit 4 Siegen) gegen Hanawa nur ein 5:5-Unentschieden erspielte. Nankatsu erholte sich von seiner Niederlage und konnte die drei nachfolgenden Spiele gegen Ohsu, Kitayama und Shimabara gewinnen. Aufgrund des Unentschiedens zwischen Meiwa und Hanawa musste Nankatsu ihr letztes Gruppenspiel gewinnen, um sich für die K.o-Phase zu qualifizieren. Hanawa dagegen reichte auch ein Unentschieden, um weiter zu kommen. Die Mannschaft wurde mit ihrer guten Defensive und dem Luftakrobatikfußball der Tachibana-Brüder ähnlich stark wie Nankatsu gehandelt, da sie bisher 3 ähnlich hohe Siege und das Unentschieden zu verbuchen hatte. Dem entsprechend hoch war auch das Interesse an der letzten Begegnung der Gruppe 1 zwischen Nankatsu und Hanawa. Diese konnte Nankatsu auf den letzten Drücker für sich entscheiden und war damit Gruppenzweiter. Gruppe 2 Besondere oder erwähnte Begegnungen: Keine In Gruppe 2 befand sich mit dem FC Naniwa einer der weiteren Favoriten des Turniers. Bemerkenswert ist, dass Naniwa alle seine Spiele ohne Gegentor gewinnen konnte. Ermöglicht wurde dies durch den Torwart Taichi Nakanishi, der es sich als Ziel gesetzt hatte das Turnier auf die selbe Weise zu gewinnen wie der Vorjahressieger Shutetsu. Über den anderen Finalrundenteilnehmer Maebashi ist außer seiner 3 Siege und 2 Niederlagen nicht viel bekannt. Gruppe 3 Besondere oder erwähnte Begegnungen: Gruppe 3 war durchaus eine überraschende. Der vemeintliche Underdog aus Hokkaido, Furano, hielt sich überraschend gut in der Gruppe und gewann alle Partien, nicht überragend, aber solide. So auch das Auftaktspiel gegen Nagano mit einem 2:0. Gruppe 4 Besondere oder erwähnte Begegnungen: Der Musashi FC und desen As Jun Misugi hatte keine großen Schwierigkeiten in Gruppe 4. Der Titelkandidat konnte alle Partien, auch seine erste gegen Jonan, mehr als souverän für sich entscheiden. Selbst dann noch, obwohl Misugi immer nur wenige Minuten auf dem Feld stand. Gruppe 5 Besondere oder erwähnte Begegnungen: Keine Gruppe 6 Besondere oder erwähnte Begegnungen: Keine Gruppe 7 Besondere oder erwähnte Begegnungen: Keine Gruppe 8 Besondere oder erwähnte Begegnungen: Keine Achtelfinale Im Achtelfinale spielten die Ersten und Zweiten der verschieden Gruppen versetzt über Kreuz gegeneinander. z.B. 1-1 gegen 2-2, 8-1 gegen 7-2, 3-1 gegen 4-2 usw. (siehe Abbildung bei Turniermodus). So ergaben sich bis auf die Paarung Nankatsu gegen Naniwa kaum brisante Begegnungen. Die Turnier-Favoriten konnten sich gegen ihre Konkurrenten sehr souverän durchsetzen. So fertige Meiwa Maebashi mit einem 10:0 ab, Furano gewann mit einem 4:0 gegen Kawazoe und Musashi erzielte ein 5:0 gegen den Sanomiya FC. In der Partie Nankatsu gegen Naniwa geriet Nankatsu zunächst in Rückstand. Die Mannschaft hatte mit dem Defensivbollwerk Nakanishi und Naniwas Taktiken zu kämpfen. Noch in der Halbzeit fand die Mannschaft einen Weg, stellte sich auf die Mannschaft ein, erzielte das 1:1 und kurz vor der Halbzeit das 2:1. Drei weitere Tore in der 2. Halbzeit machten den Sieg für die Mannschaft aus Shizuoka perfekt. Viertelfinale Auch die Viertelfinalpartien konnten alle Turnierfavoriten klar für sich entscheiden und bezwangen ihre Gegner geradezu mit Leichtigkeit. Einzig überraschendes Spiel war die Begegnung zwischen Musashi und Hitachi. Hier geriet Musashi zum ersten Mal im Turnier in Bedrängnis. Nachdem es lange Zeit 1:1-Unentschieden gestanden hatte, erzielte Hitachi in der 5. Minute der 2. Halbzeit die Führung. Daraufhin wurde Misugi notgedrungen eingewechselt, der in kürzester Zeit ausglich. Musashi war wie ausgewechselt und traf dank seinem Kapitän vier weitere Male. Halbfinale Im Halbfinale traffen nun endlich die vier stärksten Mannschaften des Turniers aufeinander. Erster Höhepunkt des Tages war die Begnung zwischen Meiwa und Furano, ein bis zum Schluss durchaus ausgeglichenes aber hartes, kampfbetontes Spiel. Das wurde vor allem durch die beiden Mannschaftskapitäne Kojiro Hyuga und Hikaru Matsuyama bestimmt. Beide erzielten abwechselnd Tore für ihre Mannschaften, waren allerdings auch gehandicapt. Hyuga war konditionell nicht in Hochform und Matsuyama durch ein Foul vom Vorgenannten am Bein verletzt. Man of the Match wurde Meiwa-Torwart Ken Wakashimazu, der seinem Team in letzter Minute vor dem Aus rettete, indem er einen Elfmeter hielt, der Meiwas Siegtor einleitete. Das dramatischste Spiel des Turniers wurde die Begegnung zwischen Nankatsu und Musashi, wo Misugi von Anfang an aufgestellt wurde. Beide Mannschaften waren ebenbürtig auf ähnlich technischem Niveau, dennoch beherschte Musashi aufgrund Misugi deutlich das Spielgeschehen. Nankatsu und sein Kapitän Tsubasa hatten vor allem mit Musashis Abseitsfalle zu kämpfen und gaben sich zwischenzeitlich fast schon auf. Die Mannschaft besann sich später auf ihre Stärken holte einen 2-Tore-Rückstand wieder auf. Dramatisch wurde die Partie erst, aufgrund von starken Regenfällen und Misugi, der trotz seines Herzleidens bis zur letzten Minute auf dem Feld stand. Den Siegtreffer Nankatsus kurz vor Schluss konnte er dennoch nicht verhindern. Finale Im Finale standen sich also nun die beiden Mannschaften des Eröffnungsspiels erneut gegenüber, wenn auch in leicht veränderter Aufstellung. So stand für Nankatsu erstmals Wakabayashi wieder zwischen den Pfosten und bestritt sein einziges, aber auch wichtigstes Spiel in diesem Turnier. Bei Meiwa stand Wakashimazu von Anfang an im Tor. Die Begegnung wurde unter starker Hitze - es wurden teilweise bis zu 35°C auf dem Thermometer angezeigt - auch die längste. Nachdem Nankatsu in der 12. Minute der Halbzeit durch einen Zwillingsschuss von Taro Misaki (als Vorlagengeber) und Tsubasa (als Torschütze) in Führung ging, hielt die Mannschaft diese bis weit in die 2. Halbzeit Stand. Doch Nankatsus drei beste Spieler waren durch Beinverletzungen angeschlagen, so wendete sich das Blatt zu Gunsten Meiwas. Die Mannschaft um Hyuga war wie ausgewechselt, bewiesen zum ersten Mal Teamgeist und konnten in der Folge 2 wichtige Treffer erzielen. Nankatsu rettete sich kurz vor Schluss durch den Ausgleichstreffer Tsubasas im Zusammenspiel mit Wakabyashi und Misaki in die 10-minütige Verlängerung (2 Halbzeiten a 5 Minuten). Diese endete allerdings trotz eines Phantomtors, abermals von Tsubasa, Ende der 1. Halbzeit torlos. Die Regularien des Turniers sahen nun vor, nach der 1. Verlängerung eine 2. Verlängerung auszutragen. Sollte der Spielstand dann immer noch unentschieden stehen, sollte es kein Elfmeterschießen geben und beide Teams wären zum Sieger erklärt worden. Nankatsus Taktik, das Goldene Duo für die 2. Halbzeit zu schonen und in der ersten zu verteidigen, ging letztendlich auf, da sie so 2 Tore erzielten. Der Nankatsu SC war mit einem 4:2 damit Sieger des Turniers. Siegerehrung Im Anschluss an das Finale fand die Siegerehrung statt. Vor allen 48 versammelten Mannschaften nahm Tsubasa für Nankatsu die purpurrote Siegerfahne in Empfang. Zudem wurden auch die 20 besten Spieler des Turniers gekürt. Bester Spieler (MVP - Most Valuable Player), Torschütze und Scorer wurde ebenfalls Nankatsus Captain mit 31 erzielten Toren, was ein absoluter Rekord darstellte. Bester Vorlagengeber wurde sein Partner Taro Misaki mit 15 Assists. Die besten 20 Spieler des Turniers | valign=top | | valign=top | | valign=top | |} Sonstiges Neben dem Turnier sollte zusätzlich ein Jonglier- und Akrobatikwettbewerb stattfinden, an dem alle Mitglieder der Mannschaften teilnehmen durften, die in der Gruppenphase ausgeschieden waren. Hier setzte sich Shingo Aoi vom Nakahara FC souverän gegen die die Tachibana-Brüder durch. Trivia * Die Gemeinde Shinjou (oder auch Shinjō) in der Präfektur Nara, aus welcher der Viertelfinalgegner des FC Nankatsu stammt, wurde am 1. Oktober 2004 mit der benachbarten Gemeinde Tōma zusammengelegt. Seitdem ergeben die beiden Gemeinden die Stadt . Quellen * 3109 Days all Records * Captain Tsubasa, Band 4 (Kapitel 16) - Band 12 (Kapitel 48) * World Youth, Band 1 Kategorie:Turniere